


Fucking About Batman

by StarCityRebels



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Betaed, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Clawing, Costume Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is also Nightwing, F/M, Happy Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/pseuds/StarCityRebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is Batman! That's a good thing because Batman is the only man that Catwoman takes to bed. A story about Dick and Selina getting off on Dick's Daddy issues. Also, identity porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking About Batman

Dick supposes he's been fucking about things since the very first time he had sex.

If people can talk about something, cry about something, laugh about something then surely they can also fuck about something.

He's not always sure exactly what he's fucking about. Maybe with Barbara it was about being young, being the only person who could understand what they were doing out there, the first kid heroes, out in the streets with Batman. Maybe that's why even though he loves her forever it didn't last -- at least not like that, the way they'd begun it with just the two of them.

With Kori it was about growing up and deciding that he could be free. That it was okay to have fun and to feel good. That you don't have to care about the past all the time. They were fucking about becoming something new. How can the first time you have sex with an alien space princess be anything but an exploration?

And then there was fucking Jason. All grown up and back from the dead. That was fucking about the thing he least expected. On a lot of levels. He'd probably have to ask Jason what that was about in the end. And he doubts it would be an answer he'd want to hear, even though he still loves him whether either of them wants to or not.

It was sort of the opposite of sex with Roy. That came as no surprise, at least not in retrospect. It was a natural extension of two young and horny teenage boys being teenage boys, new in their bodies. They never did say it but it was certainly also about love.

Dick doesn't regret any of them. Not even Jason.

He also doesn't regret all the times he slept with other people and they were really only fucking about fucking.

It might seem like fucking Selena Kyle, Catwoman, would be fucking about a childhood fantasy. About the hot, older, femme fatale everyone wants to get with but knows they never can until the day they finally do. But that's not accurate. That's not what happened at all.

She had shown up in Blüdhaven unannounced. Bruce hadn't known a thing, probably because he'd just come back from the dead and was only getting back to his life again.

He only found Selina through his weirdest contacts and even that was a stretch to achieve. To be honest, she's never been a "criminal" worth chasing. 

Who does she really hurt? Only the people who can afford to lose their jewels. Jewels that are insured. Jewels that are mined by enslaved people a world away. Leave it for the cops - Dick's not here to comfort the comfortable.

The part of him that studies sociology and psychology wonders if Bruce's usual pursuit of Selina is a continuing digression because Bruce wants an excuse to spend some time with her. Maybe foiling her heists is the only excuse Bruce can think of to justify contact with her. Dick doesn't think it needs to be that way.

He's not visiting her to push her for information about whatever ridiculous heist she might have set up. He's here to prove a point: that no one can show up in his adopted town without him knowing.

Is there something big that's going to happen in his city? Something that could hurt real people?

So that night he makes his way to her new safe-house. To be honest it seems more of an Air B&B apartment. One of those fancy lofts that speculators pretend is a normal apartment but is really just an unlicensed hotel trying to dodge paying hotel taxes. In a city this starved for tax dollars to support services for the poor, that actually feels like a kind of theft. But that's more of the kind of theft Oliver Queen would deal with. Not really the kind Bruce ever thought about and not Dick's specialty.

He debated whether he should just walk up, knock on her door in street clothes and introduce himself. Pretend they are two normal people. Make it immediately clear that he was not there to threaten her as Batman and deliberately avoid risking anyone seeing them looking or acting like capes... But then, where's the fun in that? So he waits till long after dark and puts on the costume, HIS Batman costume, all grey and black. Bruce may be back but Dick is not going to stop being Batman.

He sees her sitting in her window, petting a sleek, small, jet black cat.

He does a flip from the roof down to her fire escape and swings his legs up to her window. 

She leans over to him immediately and pulls him into an embrace. Then she looks up with recognition and giggles, "Oh, you had me going there. I thought you were the big bat. You know, the real one." She says it teasingly with her arms still wrapped around him. She deftly pulls him in to the room through her window and only then does she let go of his waist, spin him around and dim the lights.

"Well, I _am_ Batman.

Once the title is yours it's not something you can give back. I graduated into it. It's mine now. Two Batmen are better than one." He smiles.

"Well, I can see it suits you, Batman," she says with a wink.  
  
"You look great," Dick says. The buttons of her sheer black chiffon blouse are open to a non-office-appropriate depth, and her black satiny trousers reflect the dim light. He watches her lean legs through them, elegant without trying too hard. He hasn't seen her out of costume for a long while. But even in her "casual clothes" she looks cat-like, languid and sexy in the way that no one else can master.

"I'm trying to lay low. And in case you were wondering, no, I don't have some big heist in the works here." She makes air quotes with her fingers then raises them to each side of her head, like bat ears. 

"I'm actually here for personal reasons and no, I'm not going to tell you them but that's only because you really don't need to worry about them." Pauses "Really you don't. So, what's on your mind?"

What's on his mind is not what he planned to have on his mind at all. He hedges. He asks her "Do you know anything about a new mob coming in to my city? I have impeccable sources but if you want to help the people of Blüdhaven I can always use your insight. You have a way of knowing things."

She saunters over to a sofa, gesturing that he should join her. She pulls her legs up, then knees up, ankles crossed on the seat, leans over and says, "Here's where I get to ask what's in it for me? Sure I want to help people but a woman's got to broker herself a deal. That's how we keep things respectful around here." 

She lifts a glass tumbler and bottle of something clear with a fancy looking label. She pours herself a glass of what smells like gin and one for him as well. As he sits down beside her she passes it to him while wrapping her arm through his in one swift motion. She's lifting his arm to toast for the both of them, saying, "To a new professional relationship," and gazing up beneath her dark lashes.

Her words started like a proclamation but her voice lilts up at the end, becoming a question mark. She'd been the one doing all the talking, and maybe it was really a question. Was he going to agree to share information with her?

So he takes a sip. It's the good stuff, and he tells her so.

He looks her over, her legs curled up like a cat on its side, next to him on the sofa. Her air is in his space, and she smells like a fancy dry perfume. Androgynous. Is it sandalwood?

He's not sure why he believes her claim to be in town on personal business, but he finds himself at a loss for what to say. If he has no retort then what is the real reason he's in her loft drinking her good gin? He really doesn't have much of an excuse to be there at this point-- he'd already sent her the message that yes, he knows she's in Blüdhaven. But he doesn't want to leave.

Because this is fun.

More fun then he'd imagined. But he isn't going to say that. That would be highly unprofessional.

In an instant she becomes alert, sniffs the air, asks "Do you smell smoke?" while leaping from the couch to the window. Talk about cat-like reflexes, she absolutely has them-- and she's absolutely right. He sees a warehouse fire not far from her window.

"I've gotta help. We can catch up later," he says on his way out the window.

He may do an extra flip as he dives off the window, swinging out into the night. The way he flips when he dismounts a ledge has always been the "tell" that shows he's Grayson and not Wayne in the Batman uniform. Usually in the Batman suit he suppresses his uniquely acrobatic moves to maintain the illusion of being the original Batman. But for Selina? He acrobatically flips out the window, which just happens to give her the perfect angle for viewing his glutes.

Arriving at the fire, he senses he's being followed and glances back to see it's Catwoman.

She had said she wanted to lay low, but with lives potentially in danger, she suited up to save the day. "Admirable," he thinks as she catches up.

"I called the fire department anonymously but I figured we may arrive sooner then they do," she explains. He smiles back to her as they land on an adjacent roof to scope out the fire and determine their next move. 

The warehouse actually looks boarded up, but there could still be people without means to live elsewhere trapped inside. "Got to check for people," he says, and she nods. 

They each crawl on the floor to avoid the smoke. "Hello?" she calls. "Anyone in here?" He's about to crawl further when he looks to his left, and it's an actual cat creeping out to him. "He's a feral. Probably means there are no people living here." she says. He hears the fire truck sirens so incredibly close. He can't see a thing inside anymore. The firemen break open the door and suddenly there's water everywhere. Then there's a burst of that chemical foam they use to put out fires. It splatters all over him almost like slapstick.

Catwoman slips out an open window, feral cat in hand. Barely in hand since it looks like it's trying to kill her.

The fire is under control; no people were inside the warehouse. Catwoman is gone. Everyone is safe, but he is entirely covered in chemicals he'd rather not be covered in.

He doesn't feel like talking to the fire department. This may actually be the least destructive fire of all time. That's a beautiful thing in a city where tragedy is always right around the corner.

Selina's place is also right around the corner. Much closer then his own. He is soaked to the bone and covered in flame retardant foam. It can't be good for his costume.

So that's his excuse to swing back to Selina's.

When he reaches her window she's already inside. She's still in costume. The feral cat is gone and she's looking at images on a small digital camera. "I'm glad no one was hurt, but I'm wondering if the fire could've been set by landlords? Insurance fraud? Gentrification? Your city, not mine. So let me know if you want the incident photos I took."

Dick is impressed. "Good call Selina. I'll take you up on that offer."

"Which one?" she asks.

"Both," he says, smiling, "and I've got to wash this chemical foam off before it damages my gear. Mind if I...."

"Of course. Hop in my shower. I'll put some towels and a robe out for you. You'll probably want to wash that foam off yourself too, you know." She smiles.

Her bathroom is loft standard. Spacious. Industrial. Perfect for washing off chemical foam. He jumps in the shower wearing his costume, washing with a chemical remover he keeps in his utility belt. He takes his suit off to dry and then gets back in the shower to soap himself up. He's getting hard and thinks about his options. He talks his cock down for the time being, in the interest of being a good guest.

He grabs a towel that's large enough to not feel entirely inappropriate when he ties it around his waist like a sarong and throws on a robe to leave the bathroom.

Selina is curled on the love-seat still dressed as Catwoman. She's sipping the rest of her glass of gin which she'd turned into an iced cocktail while he was showering. She's looking up at him through her dark lashes.

"Thanks for the hospitality. Your towels are excellent!" he tells her.

"Well, since you were the one who got caught in fire retardant foam while I made my escape with the feral, it's the least I could do. And look at you... all grown up..." She trails off, all sex and intention in her voice.

Ok, so this seduction isn't just in his head. She's eyeing him. He realizes the line between his pecs is quite visible with how the robe hangs and she's starting right at his chest. He puts on a knowing pout and walks towards her love-seat. "You know, I've been grown up for quite some time now, Catwoman."

"Yes, but you hadn't been Batman until now." She reaches up to him, pulling their bodies together as she cranes up to kiss him.

Her lips are cold from the rocks in her glass as she makes her tongue long and teasing in his mouth. He slowly moves his hand around to her ass. It's firm and high and slick in her rubberized cat suit.

She pulls back and looks up at his face to say "You know, I don't usually sleep with men. But for Batman I make an exception."

She wants to sleep with him.

_Because he's Batman._

The thought makes all of his blood rush to his cock. He dives into her mouth to kiss her deeply. He's about to drop his robe when she says, "Let's do it with the suit on?" She wiggles her eyebrows like Betty Boop. It starts like a declarative sentence--ends with a question mark.

He beams at her. His smile that says "anything you want."

He walks over to his bat-suit, starts peeling off his robe as slowly as an old time burlesque performer. But more male. Then he drops his towel. She watches him, hungrily and-- damn, is she rubbing herself through her costume?

His erection springs up against his stomach. "You know, I was going to tell you that the suit was designed to dry faster while it's being worn. But under the circumstances I don't think that matters."

Just as slowly as he stripped, he works himself back in to his Batman suit. He's been hard while wearing it before. Frequently. But putting it on while he's hard--now that's something new. So he leaves off the armored cup. As it is, his erection is trapped behind the utility belt, but that's where his condoms and lube are.

He walks towards her, putting on the cowl. "So you like this, don't you." She saunters to him then leaps up, wraps her legs around his thigh, rubs herself on him and moans quietly. He moves her around so her pussy rubs against his erection through their costumes.

He grabs her tight behind to lift her as he carries her towards the wall, thrusting. With her legs wrapped tightly around him, she lets go with her arms, her back arching back like an acrobat on a trapeze as her crotch pivots up and her upper body bends upside down. He sees that the zipper on her catsuit works in both directions.

He takes the bottom zipper pull from its catch and unzips her to her pubic bone watching as the pink skin of her pussy emerges from her tight suit. She is wet and lush. 

He needs to put something inside her or he's going to lose his mind. He sucks on his gloved thumb and pushes it between her lips. Then around her clit and back inside her again. He can feel her muscles tensing.

"I'm impressed with your flexibility," he says, "but I don't think I can eat your pussy from this angle."

She arches herself back up, legs still wrapped around him, and she kisses his face. He feels her pussy hot and naked against his clothes. She lowers her impossibly long legs to the floor and he drops to his knees, spreads her and starts to lick.

He runs his tongue up into her cleft a few times. He moves to suck on her outer lips. The he pulls them open with his fingers and she moans. She is rubbing her breasts through her costume, still zipped up top. 

She pulls off her hood and runs her fingers through her hair. It is short as a boy's but feminine as anything. 

He reaches up to unzip the top of her catsuit. He's been wondering what that would be like since he was first old enough to wonder about that kind of thing. Her skin is so creamy. Her breasts look impossibly high, small, firm, pointed as a girl's, and incredibly real. He squeezes one gently, then firmly as she moans.

He crooks his fingers inside her. First two. Then three and she's moaning louder as she starts coming around his hand. He's rubbing his face on her pussy, glad he shaved that morning. His hand is stroking his dick as gently as he can manage. He doesn't want to come yet.

As soon as she grinds out her last tremor with a whoop, she reaches down, pulls back his hood and asks, "Do you want to put your cock in me? Or do you want me to suck you off first?"

He stands up, pulls a condom out of his utility belt, and answers, "Pretty sure if you suck me we won't get a chance to use the Batcondom."

"Let's get on my bed," she says, sauntering away. She's zipped down to her waist from the top and zipped open to her waist from the bottom. Her slick black catsuit corsets her middle. He follows her, taking off his top because he's too hot to bear it anymore. He's still Batman, even when he's only wearing his boots.

She climbs on to her platform bed, lies down and starts to rub her clit again. He sits on her bed. His erection is red hot against his stomach. "Your cock is perfect. Just like his. Do you know that?" He shakes his head. Not about the perfect cock part. He's heard that enough times to believe it. He's shaking his head because he has no idea what Bruce's cock looks like when he's hard.

He gulps.

Because he doesn't want to admit that he's wondered. He feels dirty that he's wondered about that-- about the man that raised him. His Dad that's not his Dad-- that was his idol--that was this avatar to the whole world. This god that died-- that came back. That is human, yet unreachable. He's wondered about a lot of things.

She starts to stroke him while he opens the condom. He tells her, "Contrary to popular belief, I don't have sex with Bruce."

"That's a shame." She smiles. "He's magnificent, like you. But you know-- bigger. You're prettier, though, and you give better head. I think you've got more experience." She smiles, and ducks her head down to his cock, and says, "Just a taste. I'm dying to know." She sucks him in. Down to the bottom of his cock.

"Jesus!" he moans. She bobs her head a few times. He pulls her head up and reminds her, "If you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to fuck you."

She laughs and lies back. He rolls on the condom. Climbs on top of her. Parts her lips meaning only to graze her opening. She's so wet and she slides down on him all the way. She lifts her hips, starts moving against his cock hard and fast. How can she do that underneath him, when she's a fraction of his size? Of course she can. Because she's Catwoman. 

He starts to sit up, lifting her up with him till she's sitting on his lap still fucking him hard. She swirls herself around his cock. He lifts her up so he can watch his cock moving in and out of her. She is dripping wet and from this angle and in this moment his cock looks bigger then ever.

She slips one of her Catwoman gloves on her right hand. She asks "Can I mark you? Just a little cat scratch. That's how I fuck Bruce you know." Her words go right to his cock. He nods.

The glove has tiny claws on each finger. With her index finger she slowly, gently scratches the letter B on his chest around his right nipple. Plenty of room left to write a whole word. Or a name. Someone's name. He's not sure who's. He's burning to know. He's thrusting slower now. He needs to drag this out.

With her gloveless left hand she reaches down around behind him. Her fingers ghosting over his hole. He wants her inside him so badly, but his lube is out of reach. And if she entered him there he'd come too soon. He needs to last till he figures out what this fuck is about, aside from being the best fuck he's had in ages.

"Hmmm. What should the next letter be?" She asks mischievously. He moans. He looks down at his chest; the B is red but bloodless. She knows what she's doing. She does this with Bruce. Then she draws a line up next to the letter B. So slow. Like she's still thinking about what to write. Maybe she wants him to tell her what to write. Will it be an A? Because he's Batman? Is it an R? Because he's Bruce's? Even when he's Batman he's Bruce's. And he realizes that as hot as she is, as incredible as she is, this isn't fucking about Catwoman, the ultimate femme fatale. He's fucking her about Bruce.

Before she can finish her next letter he feels her pussy squeeze around him. She's coming again.

"Does this feel like Bruce?" he whispers into her ear. "Does he want your fingers inside him like I do? I want you to show me how you fuck him."

She twists around his cock again. She moans loudly. And when she finishes coming with a shudder she whispers, "You made me come again. You're just like Bruce. You're Batman." 

And with those words he starts to come as hard as anything. He bucks into her, reaching as deep inside her as he can go. Back to the back of her, slick inside while she clamps down around him to squeeze out the last of his orgasm. He collapses over her before she can finish scratching his name, Batman.

Or maybe before she can finish scratching Bruce's name into his chest. He's both. He's Batman. And he's Bruce's. 

They're lying down. Panting. He kisses her lips. He ruffles her short hair. "Why do you know these things?" he asks smiling into her face.

"Baby, I've known you for years. And I've been fucking Bruce for a long time. You really are Batman. You know that right?"

"Oh, no question!" he says. And they both know it's true.

Then it's morning. He doesn't remember passing out. He's half on her bed with his feet still in his boots dangling off the edge of her mattress. She rolled out from under him at some point in the night and is now curled around his side as content as a cat. He tries not to wake her as he sits up but she wakes and rises too. Cat-like reflexes, you know.

"Dick. You are amazing." she beams at him. It's the first time she's said his first name. 

"Selina, you are amazing. Want breakfast? I know how to cook if you've got anything."

"Lovely! You're not going to rush out the door? A gentleman!" She purrs.

He walks to the fridge.

And then her phone rings.

She picks it up wordlessly. Then she clicks it off. "Dick I'm going to need a rain check. I've got to go deal with something and you can't follow me. But I'll be around. I'll be here in Blüdhaven for at least a little while."

He's disappointed because he wants to cook for her and go another round. This time with the lube nearby and with her fingers inside him. But he completely understands. He'd do the same if he got a call. Because he's got responsibilities. He's Batman and he is always there when he's needed. "No problem, gorgeous, and thank you for the open invitation. I'm going to take you up on it. Maybe next time we do it nude? Your shower is amazing and I want to see you wet from head to toe."

She throws her head back and laughs. "You've got it! Now hurry your sweet tail out of here. I've got to run and boy, do you look good coming and going."

"Of course!" he says. He gets into his gear as fast as he can. This time he puts on his jock. Thank god it's a dark and rainy morning. He can slip out unnoticed in the shadows of her ally.

He kisses her quickly on the lips. "I'm glad we did this. Thanks for visiting my city. I know whatever you're up to here it's something that matters. That's going to help people." He knows it to be true now. He's glad he checked up on her for more reasons then one.

She smiles as he flips out of her window. With that little flourish. The one that flips his cape up. The tell that says he's Dick Grayson. And then he lands that perfectly silent dismount that proves that he's Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Mosca ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/pseuds/Mosca) for betaing this, my first fic ever! Mosca is the best!
> 
> This story takes place pre-new 52 but post Batman RIP. It is during the time in which Dick is Batman and Bruce has just returned from the dead and is also Batman. 
> 
> Author tip that this story includes off-handed references to consensual, happy, teen-age sex (Roy/Dick, Babs/Dick), happy alien sex (Kori/Dick) and angsty back-from-the-dead sex (Dick/Jason).
> 
> Story contains power dynamics and also light clawing.


End file.
